To The Edge Of Mars
by The 1st Nerdiest Writer Ever
Summary: A story i wrote for Debate class,A young Marine Is deployed to Mars to fight Russian Insurgents and And crush Rebels Colonists In a Civil War Alongside fellow Soldiers


Dalton Antares looked out of the command bridge of the G.S.N.C Majestic and sighed. He gazed at the planet that had caused the Galactic Space Naval Command so much war, Theangry red planet,the god of war and bloodshed, 2342, the first humans Came and colonized mars. Now almost 150 years later and the Russian federation has control of almost all of the northern part of the planet. ''This is Going to be Impossible'',''Why are we even here?'' thought Dalton.

The Rebel colonists in the south were also resisting from Earth authority. Dalton looked down at the cross around his neck, being Roman Catholic. He thought about his parents on earth, his father retired from the military, with his mother on some fancy cruise ship dining on gourmet.

He thought what his brother might be doing while being stationed in Italy.''Probably flying air raids or maybe even stealth missions, being a top notch pilot'' he thought..There was a region in Europe where WW4 was threatening to break out. His brother had always better than he was at every thing. His Father had come to all his brothers ceremonies and high school sports events had even taken time off from the military to come see his brother before he had joined the Air Force Academy right out of high school, and now was flying stealth planes over had aced college With a degree in Rocket Science and Astrophysics. His mother had shown up for his graduation, but not his father. ''Where is he?!'' he had asked. His mother had said absolutely later told his father about his decision to become a nuclear physicist. He showed him his degrees but to his dismay, his father finally told him ''Look, i know you worked hard for this, but i dont want see science, i want to see Combat Ribbons''.''Why can't you be more like your brother''? ''And now here i am , getting ready to deploy on martian soil'' he thought.

''Dalton, Lets get going''. said his friend Enid Kibbler .''Sorry, i was daydreaming again''.replied Dalton. '' You'd better get your head screwed on straight because the ETA is less than ten minutes''. '' You don't want to be caught off guard by that Russian Orbital Artillery''.Just then, the orbital drop siren went off. '' Thats it, lets get to our drop pods now!. Just as Dalton and Kibbler had squeezed into them, The Russian orbital guns begun firing at G.S.N.C Flagships. The Commanding officer, Fleet Admiral Boris Arnett, ordered the smaller frigate ships to repostion themselves in front of the capital ships. the Russian guns fired constantly, the G.S.C Serenity and Cairo Frigates both took critical hits to their hull. ''GET READY FOR DEPLOYMENT!'' shouted Dalton's commanding lieutenant.

DROP YOUR PODS ON MY MARK!, 3,...2,...An explosion went off as a orbital gun shell pierced the drop pod bay, killing the officer and several soldiers. Dalton heard someone scream ''GO!GO!''.He pressed the initiation key on his navicomputer and dropped his pod out the the fired the rocket engines away from the flagship. On his Navicomputer he saw several other drop pods, including Kibbler's did his best to pilot his pod toward the martian atmosphere that was being constantly hit with artillery fire from the ground. The G.S.C ship Opportunity began returning fire with its heavy cannons so several drop pods could make it through.

Dalton steered his pod to the very top layer of the atmosphere. He turned his rockets off and began to let his ship glide down when he spotted Russian drone fighters intercepting other pods. A sense of dread washed over him, and he began to quickly monitor his Radar and Altitude. He checked the status of the Majestic, but it wasn't on radar; Which means it had probably been destroyed or retreated. The Opportunity was critically damaged, but the cannons were still covering drop pods. He knew that the pods had no weapons,so he was inevitably defenseless. He sat and watched on his navicomputer as drones annihilated other pods, hoping he wouldn't be his Navicomputer , he checked his distance, 200 feet till impact. Just at 90 feet a drone fired a missile at his pod and a warning flashed on his navicomputer. He did his best to swerve and dodge the missile, but it clipped his rocket engine and exploded near the pod. He then lost complete control and begun spinning wildly before crashing hard on the surface.

Glad to be alive, Dalton awoke with an excruciating headache. He looked around in his pod for his Gps tracker, but it was crushed by the impact, he opened the supplies compartment under his seat and found his standard issue CS-6 Laser rifle and two frag grenades. He took all of the rifle clips he could find and the medical his navicomputer completely destroyed, he had no idea where he was, and no idea where the other marines where. Off in the distance he could hear the thundering sound of the Russian orbital cannons. That was his objective, to capture or destroy a least one orbital cannon. Thats what all the other marines were suppose to do around the planet. If enough of them were destroyed, the flagships could get through provide fire support with their heavy cannons and space fighters.''If i prove myself useful, i just might become a hero'' he quickly dismissed the thought, after remembering how many Russians were on this planet. Dalton pulled the lever near his seat and his pod door lifted open. The blazing red sky and dusty wind nearly knocked him off his feet. He looked around and saw nothing but rock-covered dunes. He heard the orbital cannons firing again and knew he had to go in that direction. ''Where are they other marines''? he thought to walked towards the cannon fire for almost 20 minutes. Dehydration started to overcome him and he stopped on top of a dune to rest. Out in the distance he spotted something shining off the sunlight. He looked closer and realized it was a drop pod. He got up and started running towards the pod with his rifle raised, prepared for anything. Once he finally got there, he slowly looked inside was suddenly struck in the back with a metallic object. He fell to the ground in pain, and looked behind him. He saw two men in Naval Marine combat uniforms. ''Dalton?!'' Shouted Enid. Two men helped him up and apologized for whacking him in the back so hard. ''We thought you were a cosmonaut scout'' said Rhys Holden.''Its fine, i guess i look like one from the back.'' Luckily,Rhys and I crashed close to each other so we regrouped fast'' replied Kibbler. ''I have the only working tracker so lets get going''interrupted Holden, They three men knew they had no time for small chat. The thunderous roar of the cannons drew closer as the men followed the sound. They regrouped with two other lost marines named Damien and five of them reached the hilltop overlooking a massive Orbital Cannon.''THAT THING IS AS ALMOST AS BIG AS THE EIFFEL TOWER! shouted Damien. ''Shut up or we'll be heard! said Enid all took turns looking into the binoculars until Dalton spotted something.''Oh Crap!''he quickly took the binoculars from him and looked.''AstroMarines''! There commanding Russian Infantry scouts. ''We definitely need to rethink our plan said Rhys.

Astromarines were feared by all GSNC Marines as being the most elite and fearsome soldiers known. They took no prisoners and gave no roots can be traced back to the Spetnaz, the old Russian spec ops. They were always ranked higher than the Russian army soldiers.

''They must have came in drop pods before we were deployed'' said Micah.''Just great'' muttered looked down at the Russians moving supplies gave a deep sigh. "Listen up!,Were going down there and were capturing that cannon so our flagships can launch the assault'' said Enid. ''No one made you commanding officer, Kibbler'' replied Damien.''Well, seeing that we've got two options, we can stay here and wait for them to wipe out our ships or we can go capture the Orbital Cannons.'' Im not fighting any Astromarines'' said Damien. The rest of the marines began to silently head down the mountain. ''Micah, are you staying?'' asked Damien. But he had already turned his back on his friend.

It all happened very quickly to Dalton, the four marines charged down the hill with their laser rifles blazing. The Russian scouts imediately recovered and returned fire. Two Astromarines began throwing grenades at them, but they quickly hid behind large metal supply crates. Enid essentially lead the squad, although not being an told Micah and Rhys to cover him while he threw a shot and killed three or four Russian scouts before running out of ammo. He reach and grabbed another on his bandolier. ''Lets make a run for it''! he yelled. they ran for the orbital cannon's entrance but a heavily armored Astromarine stepped in front of it and yelled ''Die вас американская свинья!'' He fired his rifle directly at the marines, killing Marines quickly scattered and returned fire, trying not to panic.A Russian scout climbed on top of a watchtower with an Incendiary rocket and aimed it at the marines. Dalton saw him and tried to open fire, put was pinned down by gunfire before the he could warn the others.

the soldier fired the rocket directly at Enid and Rhys. The blast blew Enid off his feet, and Rhys was blown apart before Dalton's eyes. Damien had changed his mind and came charging downhill firing his rifle like a lunatic. He propped Enid up on his shoulders and took him to cover.''We're Screwed'' Dalton thought. He then looked up and saw the same soldier reloading his quickly raised to shoot him but the soldier slammed to the ground.''What?!''He said out loud.''снайпер!'' screamed a Russian. He watched as several more soldiers dropped to ground.''Looks like Axel finally caught up with us'' thought Kepler was one the best sharpshooters he Drop pod must have crashed farther away ,Dalton couldn't help grinning and looking back on top of the hill at Axel, He waved as he cocked his sniper rifle. Enid walked over to the injured Astromarine and shot him at blank point range in the chest. Damien ran inside of the orbital cannon and captured the two gunners operating the four marines then placed explosive charges on the Orbital cannon's support beams. They used the enemies captured radio to learn that out of a total of 68 cannons, 54 had been captured globally, It was enough for flagships to finally land on mars and set up a defensive .also heard the Russians were fleeing farther north, giving up alot of land.''Alright,lets blow this thing''said all stepped out of the cannons control room."Wait,what should we do with the gunners''? asked Dalton. ''They've been shooting down our flagships, and killing hundreds of marines.''We're leaving them''! Dalton reluctantly agreed and helped tie them up against the wall.пожалуйста , не оставляйте использование здесь !не позволяйте мне умереть! cried the Russian soldiers. ''Im sorry'..' was all Dalton said.

The marines quietly left the control room and after they were out of range, Damien detonated the Orbital Cannon.

After they all quietly were walking away towards the desert for awhile,Enid said ''We need to head south now''.''Why''? the other marines said all at once.''Because now that the soviets are retreating, the rebel earth colonists are pushing farther north of the planet'' replied Kibbler.

They all agreed to began moving south and meet up with the Navy to fight the colonial army.

''Ready to fight some rebels ,Dalton?'' said Axel

''Yeah'',Dalton said as he sighed.

They walked on and on for two hours,exhausted and oxygen for their helmets began running dangerously low.

After awhile they eventually switched to their emergency oxygen tanks.

Dalton suddenly heard a shrill humming noise, like something flying.

''Drone''! yelled Enid.

The marines ran for cover but found none.

''If only i had brought that incendiary rocket!'' Dalton thought to himself.

There was no time to react. There was no cover.

''Dalton!,Run!'' shouted Enid

Dalton watched in frozen horror as the Russian drone fired a single missile toward him. It found its mark.

Dalton Antares

G.S.N.C Marines

2413 - 2445

KIA


End file.
